Cravings
by hashiba42
Summary: Kento's not the only hungry one anymore...


Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE!!! Use only with permission, SVP.

A/N: Ok, before we get started, I'd like to point out to all of you who're already readying your shotguns, this is my first attempt at a first person story. It's not very long, and it's a one-shot, so if you hate it, don't worry. I'll talk more at the end.

"Kento?"

"Mmm…"

"Kento?" The voice grows more urgent. I feel the delicate hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. I try to roll away, and suddenly, the hand is not so delicate feeling, nor is the shaking gentle. I suppress a small scream. Sharp nails, woman!

"Kento!"

"WHAT?!"

"Cookies."

I roll over and finally open my eyes. "What?"

"Cookies," she repeats.

"Yes, I heard that part."

"I NEED cookies. Chocolate chip. Warm. And gooey. Lots of them."

I blink at her. Then I look over her shoulder at the digital clock. I blink again.

"Kayura, baby, it's two in the morning."

"And I NEED cookies."

I wince. She keeps emphasizing that word…

"WE," she pauses to let me know she's deadly serious, "NEED cookies."

I know what she means when she says 'we'. Not me and her. I doubt I'll see a single crumb, and sigh at the thought inwardly. No, she refers to herself and her growing belly.

_Oh, how the tables have turned_, I think to myself. I used to be the one who ate. Now I bring the food…

"Kento…" her suddenly teary voice and her claws in my shoulder bring me out of my thought rather quickly.

"Yes, dear," I mumble sleepily as a crawl from beneath my nice warm sheets.

"Thank you," she chirps happily. I blink again, and shake my head. Mood swings…

"I'll be back in a few," I assure her, trying to smile, even though it's two in the freakin' morning and she won't even see it anyways in the dark.

I make my way to the car in the garage, shivering at the biting cold. Should've brought a thicker jacket…

Opening the car door, I plop into the driver's seat, slide in the key, and turn the ignition. Shifting into reverse, I hit the gas and back out. Is it just me, or is the gritty sound of the tires on the pavement extra loud this early?

And then I stop. This early… Where the heck am I supposed to find freshly baked chocolate chip cookies at two in the morning?!

You know what the world needs? Not another new dumb drive-thru burger chain. The world needs a drive-thru pregnant people's chain. They've got sub-categorized windows: bakery, frozen, vegetables, candy, meats, cheeses… You go through, place an order, and no matter how bizarre, they can fill it. Peanut butter pickle ice cream? No problem. Caramel-covered sushi? Gotcha covered. Warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookies at two AM? Here 'ya go!

But no. There is no such place. I continue my search, now having been driving for a good fifteen minutes. Nobody's out. Nothing's open.

Maybe I should go to Katie's and ask her to bake some… I sigh and shake my head. She'd kill me. Or, more likely, Rowen would.

Just keep looking

* * *

Ok, now, I'm desperate. It's been half and hour. I'm to the point where I'd bake them from scratch, if only a grocery store would be open so I could buy ingredients…

Even the fast food places aren't open now. At least, not the ones that have dessert menus…

I sit at another red light, even though there is no cross traffic, and scream

* * *

It is now 3:17 in the morning. And I have my prize. After long last, I came upon an all night diner with a dessert menu.

Ah, the sweet, sweet smell of victory. And chocolate chip cookies… I swallow. Oh, they smell good… So good…

_No_! I tell myself firmly, turning my full attention back to the road. They're for her. And our child.

I smile to myself at that thought. _I'm gonna be a dad_...

And those cookies still smell really, REALLY good

* * *

I walk inside, take off my coat, and begin to head to the bedroom. No, wait, something's not right…

I hit myself upside the head. Of course! Milk! How could I forget?

Now armed with both formidable weapons, I enter the bedroom.

"Kayura?"

No response.

"Kayura?"

Great. She's asleep. But wait, no, her breathing betrays her. I softly make my way over to her side of the bed.

"Hey, I got your cookies." I hold the doggie bag beside her nose for emphasis. She takes a deep breath, inhaling their warm, sweet smell. I can barely see, there's so little light, but in the pale moonshine that seeps through the curtains, I see her face looking so peaceful and content. So beautiful…

And then she rips the bag from my hands and begins to shovel them in.

"You may need this," I tell her, holding out the glass of milk. I'm not sure whether to be amused or nauseated. It's like watching some beast on the Discovery Channel that's just killed a deer or something. Worse, really, because I can't see that it's just chocolate. It sounds rather violent. Poor cookies…

And, oh, they still smell wonderful…

But I was a good boy! I didn't eat a single one the whole way home. I silently pride myself on this accomplishment. Sometimes, I think I've learned more about hardship from this marriage than the war with Talpa…

Finally, she takes the glass from my hand, and chugs the whole thing in a gulp. I stand there for a moment, waiting, not quite sure whether I should take the mess to the kitchen, or just leave it 'til morning. Well, later that morning. She answers for me.

"Kento, come here." She pats my side of the bed.

I'm exhausted, and more than willing to obey. I flop down face first into my pillow, and I'm nearly asleep within seconds when I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Kento?"

_Lord, no_… I silently plead. _I'm asleep! I'masleepI'masleepI'masleep!_

"Thank you, Ken-kun," I hear her softly whisper in my ear.

Surprised, I roll over to face her. "Why?"

She gives a little laugh, of the kind she knows I think are cute, and puts her hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry it's so late. But thank you."

"Hey, it's for you guys," I try to grin, but really, I'm just too tired. I'm about to roll back over, when a scent catches my nose. Cookie? And it's getting stronger!

Suddenly, I feel something warm and soft on my lips. It IS a cookie! Squinting, I look to see her face, and I swear her smile is making the whole room glow.

"I saved one for you," she says meekly. "If you'd like."

In reply, I take the whole dang thing into my mouth at once. I chew thoughtfully as she (sorta) curls up next to me, laying her head on my chest.

Dang, those cookies are good

* * *

_Several years later…_

"Daddy?"

Ugh. It's the middle of the night. What could she want at this hour?

"Daddy?" Her voice grows more urgent.

And why is it NEVER 'Mommy?'!

"Da—"

"What is it?"

She looks down sheepishly at the floor, trying to hide her embarrassed smirk. Everyone says she looks so much like me, but man, I swear, at times, she is SO her mother's daughter.

"I want cookies. Chocolate chip."

I blink at her. Then over at the clock. Then at her again. What have I gotten myself into?

RANTING: Ok, first of all, I need to do a little advertising. All of this was made possible by a sudden burst of creativity, a sudden desperate craving for warm chocolate chip cookies late one night (though not for the same reasons, thankfully, as in the story), and reading a very good fic called "Early December". It's by Maiden of the Moon. Go check out her stuff!

Other than that… Uh… review?


End file.
